


where you choose me // we can have paradise

by Arendweller



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Anna may be the baby but Elsa is the brat, Babysitting, F/F, Modern Setting, Protective Elsa (Disney), Teenage Honeymaren, and Honeymaren is the literal ball of sunshine, teenage Elsa, toddler Anna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25270894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arendweller/pseuds/Arendweller
Summary: Maren is babysitting Anna.Maren is babysitting Elsa's little sister.Now, Elsa would do it herself, if only she wasn't so busy being personally victimised by the universe.
Relationships: Anna & Kristoff (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 40
Collections: Elsamaren Summer 2020





	where you choose me // we can have paradise

**Author's Note:**

> July 15: Out of everyone you could have chosen, why me?

"It's not my fault," Elsa protests over the phone, "that _both_ my Venus _and_ Mars are in retrograde!"

"Of course not sweetie, I know." Idunna, placating, replies. "I can only imagine what a tough time you must be going through."

_Finally. What does a girl have to do to get some understanding around here?_

"But you still have to go to the dentist's."

_"Mom!"_

"Elsa," her mother's voice pleads. "you're 15 going on 16, you've done it before; I really don't see why you're making such a fuss about this."

"Okay, mom. You wanna know why I can't go? Why I can't leave the house while you and Dad are at the city hall on a Sunday?" Elsa's volume rises with each question.

"Because, unlike you, I haven't forgotten about my toddler sister who will be left all alone at the house if I leave!" 

Elsa looks at Anna now, who was trotting a plastic pony toy up and down their living room sofa, making galloping sounds to match.

"Oh, about that." Idunna's words click.

"I asked Agnarr to tell you. I can't believe that he— that he _forgot."_ Idunna emphasises through gritted teeth, as if she didn't believe it herself.

"Tell me what?"

There is a sigh on the other end, and a mumble that sounds somewhat like _spirits give me strength._

"We've arranged for a babysitter for the day, sweetheart. She comes highly recommended and I think she's even in your grade? Her name's Honeymaren. You must know her."

_"What?!"_ Elsa blasts into her phone. 

Maren is babysitting Anna. 

Maren is babysitting Elsa's little sister.

Now, Elsa would do it herself, if only she wasn't so busy being personally victimised by the universe.

"Why would you do that?! I'm right here, and I'm perfectly capable of taking care of her myself!"

"Except for your braces check-up appointment, Elsa." Her mother reminds.

_Damn it,_ Elsa thinks.

"Well," holding to the remaining crumbs of her argument, Elsa says, "If she's so good, why isn't she here already? I _definitely_ don't see her."

And almost as if the stars had perfectly aligned (which they hadn't; Elsa would've known), the doorbell ring sounds.

"That should be her." Idunna says, having heard it too. "Be nice to her and leave for that dentist's appointment _immediately,_ okay? Uncle Mattias is waiting for you. Bye, sweetie. Love you." Idunna hangs up.

A second doorbell rings, and Elsa makes her way to the door, bracing herself. She doesn't get to, however, when Anna beats her to it.

_Have I taught you nothing about Stranger Danger?_ Elsa scolds Anna in her head.

The door gives way to Maren, in beige crop top and jeans, standing at the sunlit doorway with her backpack.

"Hey there!" Maren speaks through her smile, kneeling down to Anna's level. 

"I'm Maren. I'm supposed to have a playtime with a really cool girl called Anna. Could I see her, please?" Maren says, chirp in her tone.

It makes Anna giggle. "That's me, silly! I'm Anna!"

"Hey, Anna!" Maren says, putting her hand out in a handshake. Anna takes it " It's so nice to meet you."

Standing up, Maren meets Elsa's eyes. 

"And that must be you, Elsa."

"Well, duh." Elsa mutters under her breath, refusing to give in to Maren's _(totally non-existent)_ charm. "Who else would I be?"

They've seen each other at school. Know about each other, but that was it. It wasn't like they ran in the same social circle — with Elsa being a freewheel who got on with everyone but wasn't one to have a clique as such, and Maren being a gregarious extrovert rarely seen _without_ a revolving cast of friends.

"I'm here to babysit Anna," she says, stepping inside. "Your parents must have told you about me?"

"They did. I didn't know you were a babysitter."

"It just kind of happened, I guess," Maren explains with a bashful smile, "One day I was just looking after my baby brother Ryder and the next thing I know, I'm being asked to watch other kids around the block."

"Ryder! Ryder!" Anna interrupts jumping, having recognized the name. "I know him"

"Do you, now?" Maren asks, feigning wonder in her voice.

"He's best friends with Kristoff!" Anna says, eyes lighting up.

"That's right, he is!"

"So." Elsa nips their budding bond at once, arms crossed.

"I have a dentist's appointment I have to get to." She says, accepting the situation and making her way out.

"Good luck with that." Maren offers, then turns back to Anna. 

"Dentists can be so scary. Don't you think, Anna?" 

Anna shakes her head in agreement, sticking out her tongue to express her opinion. 

At that, the two of them laugh in unison.

_So indoctrinating my sister towards harmful world views has already begun, hasn't it? Couldn't even wait for me to be out of the house._

"Be good to Maren, okay?" Elsa says to Anna, in pretense, and exchanges a kiss on the cheek.

"And you be good to my sister" Elsa whispers, a bit menacingly, as she passed Maren by and shuts the door behind her.

_____________________________________

"And then we blew bubbles in the garden, and Maren blew one that was _soo_ _huuuuge."_ Anna stretches her arms as far apart as she can.

"Did she now, princess?" Agnarr asks, wiping some food off of her chin.

"Sounds like you had fun with Maren." Their mother chimes in.

"Yeah," She says nonchalantly, diving back into her dinner. " I love Maren."

_I can feel Cancer leaving my fourth house,_ Elsa thinks at the dinner table, focused on the dish in front of her and _not_ participating in that conversation.

"What about you, Elsa? How was your appointment today?" Her father asks.

"Fine."

"Everything tip-top and ship-shape?" He prods further.

"Mm-hmm." Elsa sounds, not one to encourage her father's Dadspeak.

"It was nice of Maren to help out, wasn't it Elsa?" Her mother asks. "Weren't we all able to go about our day without worrying about Anna?"

"Speak for yourselves." Elsa mumbles.

"What was that, sweetie?" Idunna asks.

"I just think," Elsa decides to confront the situation headfirst instead of side-eyeing it, "that I'm well within my rights to not want to leave my sister alone with someone we know nothing about."

"But we know her, don't we?" Agnarr counters, drawing an assenting nod from his wife.

"She's in your grade at your school, her brother is in Anna's," Idunna lists them out with her fingers.

"Her grandmother Yelana was the mayor before I was. She still works with us at the City Hall now, longer than anyone I've known." Agnarr adds.

_Of course they would gang up on me like this,_ Elsa thinks. _Their seventh house is aligned in harmony by a governing Libra, while_ my _third house is probably being ravaged by Mars._

"Elsa!" Anna cries out, probably her only remaining ally in this situation.

"Maren said you go to school together! Is that true?"

"That's right, kiddo."

" _Oh oh. Can I come? Can I come?"_ She starts jumping, pigtails wagging animatedly.

"I wanna play with Maren again." 

And there goes her last vestige of hope too.

"School's not until a few more weeks, remember? We're in the middle of a summer vacation. _Speaking of which,"_ Elsa emphasis her point, "Whether she is or _isn't_ a good babysitter is irrelevant. It's vacation and I'm completely free this summer and there's no reason I can't watch Anna myself from here on out." 

"Elsa," her mother reasons, "don't you think you're being a bit overprotective and stubborn?"

_Oh._

So this was how it was going to be.

All their cards in the open, laid bare.

_Of course I'm headstrong and control-seeking!,_ Elsa wants to scream

_I'm a capricorn! It's a CARDINAL SIGN!_

Before she can respond, Agnarr interjects.

"And aren't you forgetting something, princess?"

Oh no.

That was right.

Elsa's summer internship at the Arendelle equestrian centre began tomorrow. It was a youth program that 'aimed to foster an equestrian interest in the youth of today' or whatever, allowing volunteers to engage in the caretaking of the horses as well as familiarise themselves to the world of equestrian sports.

Having taken to one horse named Nøkk in particular, and being the horse girl she shapeless is, Elsa had been waiting for the day to come since basically forever.

"Oh my god," she murmurs, "I didn't even—"

"It's okay, sweetie." Placing a hand on Elsa's arm, Idunna reassures.

"We've already asked Maren to come tomorrow."

____________________________________

Elsa doesn't understand why this is happening. Why everything in her life has decided to try out a topsy-turvy shape.The moment of her Saturn Return is still at least a decade away, so it can't be that.

"I'm home." She announces as soon as she enters the house, knowing full well her parents were still at work, leaving only her sister to hear her.

And Maren, of course.

"Elsa! Elsa!" A red flash of hair came dashing at her and hugged her legs.

"Hey, krumkakes," crouching down, Elsa hugs her back.

"How was your day?" She says, noticing the crayons still held in her hands.

"I built a house! With Legos!" Anna says exultantly.

"You did?"

"Yeah! Now Maren can stay with us forever!"

Just like that, whatever proud expression Elsa was wearing slipped in a single moment.

Noticing something else, Elsa runs a hand over Anna's hair. It was a single braid, unlike the twin ones she was wearing in the morning.

"What's this?" Elsa asked.

"That would be my doing." The reply came from above her.

_How long had Maren been standing there? And why was she touching her sister's hair? Was that even allowed?_

"Elsa! Elsa! Did you see the horsies?" Anna asked with glee over her face. Some of Elsa's interest in horses had rubbed on her too, it seemed.

Too bad Anna couldn't follow the same when it came to _other issues_ as well.

"I sure did." Elsa answers, getting up and walking inside the house, still holding Anna's hand, and Maren following.

_"Ooh,"_ she says, eyes glossing over with fascination. "Did you talk to them?"

"Horses don't talk, Anna." 

"They do in the YouTube videos."

"I know, kid. It's a lie."

"Even your stars and planets videos?"

"No, those are real."

The sound of clattering in the kitchen drew Elsa's attention away.

Maren was there, working on … something.

The last time Elsa saw Maren, she was standing outside where the afternoon sun was bright and dazzling. Elsa had attributed the radiance to that.

So something doesn't track.

Because right now, the ambience is twilit and Maren is _visibly_ inside the house. And yet, Maren looks...shiny?

Her skin carries a sheen and hair is lustrous with shades all warm.

Standing a good few feet away, Elsa finds she can even kind of make out the vivid hazel of her eyes on occasion.

_Maybe she just got really sweaty? And also cried recently?_

She notices Elsa watching her, and seeing Elsa staring, waves a messy knife around. That breaks Elsa right out of her thoughts.

_Threatening me? In my own house?_

"I'm making a PB&J for Anna, before I leave. You want one?"

Although her fifth day of internship had been eventful and her stomach nearly growled for some heavenly PB&J ( _nearly —_ Elsa wasn't about to show any sign of weakness in front of Maren, of all people), Elsa declines. She was simply happy knowing Maren would be leaving soon.

"You sure? Anna told me it was you guys' favourite."

"I'm fine. Thanks." Elsa answers through a clenched mouth, even though the smell emanating from the kitchen was making said mouth water.

She has to have a talk with Anna about disclosing sensitive information like that out.

"Elsa! Make your lemonade!" Anna suggests excitedly, to the confusion of both the teenage girls.

Pointing to Elsa, Anna tells Maren, "Her moon makes lemonade!"

"What?" Maren asks exactly at the same time Elsa shouts _"Nothing!",_ grateful Anna hasn't yet learnt to pronounce 'retrograde'.

"Okay, then." Maren says, picking her bag up and walking up to the kitchen backdoor. "I'm leaving for the day."

Immediately it draws a cry out of Anna.

"No! Maren! Stay!" She protests as she runs up to _hug Maren's legs this time._ "Don't go. You can stay in that house I built for you."

"Sorry Anna, I have to go now, okay?" She tries, and fails, to rationalize with an adamant Anna who was clutching at her knee and shaking her head. "But I'll be back tomorrow, okay? I promise."

Still held unwaveringly in Anna's grasp, Maren's eyes turn imploringly to Elsa.

_Fine. Whatever. You must be enjoying rubbing this in my face._

"Hey Anna," Elsa tries to extract the girl — _the unusually strong toddler —_ away from her newfound attachment.

"Don't you wanna show me the house you made?"

"Yeah!" Anna's stream of thought flips _instantaneously_. It comes as a welcome pleasure to Elsa.

_Seems like I still have some power left, haven't I, Maren?_

"Great! Say bye to Maren and we can go to your room _right now!"_

With confusion and discontent on her face, Anna turns to Maren and waves a drawn out "Bye."

"Bye, kiddo—"

_Kiddo? Where did she get that nickname from? The Never-Interacted-With-Children-Before Club?_ Elsa smiles at her own joke.

"— I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Maren tugs at one of Anna's cheek lightly.

_Can't blame her for that, Anna's cheeks_ are _irresistible._

Hearing the sound of the door click, Elsa directs Anna to go to her room upstairs while Elsa gets her evening snack for her.

When she enters the kitchen, there are two sandwiches on the counter.

_____________________________________

  
  


_If Anna doesn't stop fangirling within the next minute,_ Elsa thinks to herself, face in her hands, _I am going to start stealing her plushie toys._

It started with a routine, simple enough question. Endearing, some would even say: _What did you get up to today, Krumkakes?_

Maren had left as soon as Elsa had entered, a hint she was _finally_ picking up on.

As soon as the door shut and the question left Elsa's lips, Anna's little mouth began its ramble recounting every little thing Maren and Anna had done in their hours together.

And it hasn't shut up since.

_This is not what I need when I come home from a hard day's work._

_"— Did you know Maren can climb trees_ thhiiss _tall? —"_

_"— and then she showed me how to do a whistle! Like this : fwwwhh fhhhw whhfff —"_

_"— Then we did some drawing and some colouring and Maren was sooo good at it! But not better than me —"_

_"— And then we ate milk and cookies, and then Olaf and Maren and I played Fairies and Trolls again! —"_

Wait. That was interesting.

Like every other child of her age, Anna too is going through her craze-phase where they become fixated — day and night, eating and sleeping — with one single thing on their mind.

Elsa's was ice. Anna isn't much different.

Her obsession is with snowmen.

(Or snowpeople, for that matter. It's not the kind of regressive and rigid gender-roles Anna needs in her life.)

It just so happens that Anna is also in her imaginary friends phase. 

Of which her favourite one happens to be one of Elsa's creations, Olaf the Snowman.

("Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" Anna had insisted on saying nothing but for an entire day once.)

"You did what with Olaf?" Elsa asked.

"We were playing Fairies and Trolls! I was the Princess and she was the Knight and Olaf was the Snowman!" She repeats gleefully.

"Did she now?"

"Yeah! Then you came in and she left. Elsa! Elsa!" Anna tugs at the hem of Elsa's sleeve.

"What's the matter, sweetie?" Elsa asks, cupping Anna's face.

Her cheeks were droopy and her eyes had gone puppy-dog big, too. Whatever this was, it was really important to Anna.

"Maren said she won't come to play tomorrow. She said she would come Monday!"

"That's right, sweetheart. It's Saturday tomorrow and that means Mama and Papa are going to be home."

"But Elsa!" Her cheeks puff up. "I wanna play! Can't you ask her over to play?"

"I think the heck not." Elsa snarks, careful not to cuss.

"What!" Anna looked devastated, small voice raw with betrayal, "Why not?!"

"Because I don't think she's cool."

Gasping aloud from the bottom of her throat, Anna shoves a finger in the direction of Elsa's mouth. "Yes she is! You take that back!"

"And what if I don't?" Amused, Elsa asks.

Redness rises all over Anna's face.

"You can't speak that way about her! It's not okay!"

"And why not?"

"Because I married her when we were playing house today and she's my wife now!" 

_____________________________________

Awake at night, Elsa gets up to fetch herself a glass of water.

_Maybe I'm being a bit harsh on Maren,_ she evaluates. 

_Anna sure is fond of her, and Mom and Dad seem to like her too._

Shutting the fridge door, Elsa is startled by what stares back at her.

Maren's face.

Well, a crude rendition of it.

Elsa wonders who put this on the fridge and when, and why she didn't notice it until just now as it made Elsa spill water on the floor.

It's one of Anna's typical drawings. It's their entire family, except all their bodies substituted for a snowman's body — two white circles with one on top of the other — only their faces differentiated by the sharp hair strokes and smiley faces made by a child.

Along with the latest addition to this family portrait : Maren.

In fact, on the second sheet of paper stuck by a magnet next to it, was a _full body_ portrait of Maren — twigs for arms and long braid drawn with care.

_Yup, I'm gonna have to get used to this as fast as possible._

_______________________________________

Maren is sitting by herself on the couch when Elsa opens the door.

"Elsa? You weren't supposed to be back so soon. Your parents told me —"

"I know, I know," Elsa puts her bag aside, exhaustion clear in voice, "I thought so too. Apparently I got my dates mixed up. Anyways—" she says, noticing the lack of a certain someone around.

"Wait, where's Anna?"

"She got tired watching TV, so I put her to bed."

"You what?"

"Don't worry! I made sure with your parents first and they said it was fine so—"

"That's not what I'm talking about."

"You're not?" 

_Her eyebrows scrunch together when she's confused,_ Elsa notes.

"No. I want to know how you got Anna to fall asleep _watching TV."_

"Oh, that." Maren smiles, like a secret hid behind it. "We were watching one of those nature documentary shows. I've found that they always do the trick."

_"You got her to watch a nature documentary show?"_ Elsa takes her seat besides Maren. _"How?"_

"Well, you know how she's into snowmen and northern lights, right?—"

"— I prefer snowpeople, but continue —"

" _— okay_. So I told her that those things live in the polar regions and just like that I convinced her to watch one about the Arctic."

"Seriously?"

"Yup. She was actually pretty into it, in fact."

_"Oh my god."_ Elsa says, in between laughs.

Once silence descends back, Elsa suggests, " So I guess you can leave now, huh?"

"Umm," Maren plays with the edge of her jeans. "Actually, your parents already paid me for until they come back, which should be in about an hour. And I don't feel right leaving when they've—"

"It's alright. You can stay." Elsa says gently enough to surprise herself.

"Whoa." And apparently Maren too. "I mean, thanks. "

"No problem. I'm beat anyways. Don't think I could hold down the fort all by myself." 

From the corner of her eye, Elsa catches as a smile, riant, spreads across Maren's face. "It's fine. I've got you covered."

_Her hair is open,_ Elsa let's the observation sink, too tired to fight it. 

_I don't think I've seen her like that. Ever._

And if a new thought gets ahold of Elsa, then so does an old one. 

_She's doing the glow again._

Elsa wonders if she's the only one who sees it, if she's going crazy, if she's just been hallucinating.

But even with her head laid back on the couch, even to her droopy eyelids, it's clear. Crystal clear.

Maren glows.

Her flowing hair only made it worse ( _made it_ _brighter_ ) as they shone _black and brown and burgundy_ in the light, catching the light red in some places over others.

_How come your skin is made of rose gold?_ She would have asked her, thankfully drowsy enough to not ask it.

_Sun and moon_. Elsa is reminded of. _The lights._ _The luminaries_. _Married. Opposites_. _One warm, one cold. One nurturing, one harsh._

"What's your zodiac?" Alright, some questions she _wasn't_ drowsy enough for.

_You have to be an Aries. Or Leo. At least a Sagittarius._

"It's Taurus, I think." Maren replies softly.

_Well, that's surprising._

And it really was. Closing her eyes, Elsa tries to recall what their synastry said about them

_Match between a Capricorn and Taurus is a fruitful, long lasting relationship. On the same page, both beast signs communicate well and understand each other. Not only imbibed with similar values, their carnal compatibility also —_

Yup. That was the extent of Elsa's recollection.

_She's one of those girls, anyways,_ Elsa's mind tries to change the tune a bit too late.

_One of those girls who had friends and admirers and charm and no place for a cold and mean girl with braces who was way too obsessed with star maps._

_One of those girls who had people crushing on her, and knew nothing about it._

_One of those girls who didn't even notice her own light or the people basking in it._

Looking at Maren's face again, Elsa — true to form — ascribes her an astrological explanation.

She's been meaning to read up on auras and energies, anyway. What better time than now?

It's her last thought before she falls asleep.

_________________________________________

When Elsa dreams, it's a memory.

She dreams of a girl experiencing things for the first time. A lot of them. All alone.

Blushing for the first time. Noticing for the first time. Staying awake restless for the first time.

She doesn't see the planets and the moons and the suns and the stars. Not yet.

But she does see a girl.

Bright as any light could hope to be.

She wishes for the first time, too. On her birthday. Over a star just as bright as the wish she asks it for.

She feels stupid for the first time.

The next day, she reads her horoscope for the first time.

_Expect your love life to change for the better_ , it says.

_A time for new beginnings_ , it says.

That day, at school, the girl hears something for the first time.

(She's actually heard it from herself plenty of times. But from someone else — someone _so_ bright — it's a first.)

Bright words. Bright girl. Bright star.

Her wish comes true for the first time.

_Maren means star_ , she thinks sleeplessly.

_Maren likes girls_ , she thinks.

She hasn't stopped reading her horoscope since.

________________________________________

"Wake up, sleepyhead." Agnarr gently shakes Elsa awake.

Wiping drool from her mouth, Elsa notices her surroundings.

She's lying on the couch, clutching a blanket she doesn't remember.

"When did you get home?" Elsa wipes her eyes, voice coming in raspy, "Did you put this on me?"

"We just got home. We found you like this." Her father answers.

"Go to bed, princess. Get some real sleep." He nudges.

_Someone tucked me in_ , Elsa thinks first.

_Maren left,_ she thinks second.

_________________________________________

"I'm home!" She announces to a quiet house.

There's no reply.

_That's weird,_ she thinks climbing up the stairs to Anna's room.

Creaking the door open a peek, she realises why there was no answer.

Caressing Anna's hair, Maren is slowly, silently reading a story out to her.

Anna's mouth hanging open, Elsa knew she wasn't going to last long.

Something grips Elsa's heart, as she continues watching the tender scene unfurling in front of her. 

Elsa realises she likes how it feels.

Seeing Anna's asleep state, Maren puts the book aside, and covers Anna with a blanket.

Whatever had gripped Elsa's heart, tightened it's hold.

Elsa lets it.

Making her way out, Maren finds Elsa at the door.

"Sorry, I must've missed you when you called. I was putting Anna to bed."

"It's fine." Elsa smiles, seeing her out. "Same time tomorrow, then?"

"No, actually." Maren says, taking Elsa by surprise. "I don't think I'll be coming back."

Wait.

"What?" It escapes Elsa's lips before she knows, "Why?"

"I think you know why, Elsa." She replies, the look in her eyes ( _and the fire in them)_ not lost on Elsa. " You don't like me here. In your house. With your sister. I don't know what I did wrong, or if that's just how you are like to anyone on a babysitting duty, but I don't know how to solve it either. So," she says.

"I'm leaving. Good luck."

"Maren, wait." Elsa takes her by her hands. " Please. Just listen. You're right, okay? You're right." She draws in a long breath.

"At first, I wasn't on board with the situation. It was unfamiliar. And I'm overprotective of Anna. I always have been. I'm sorry, I know I could have reacted better, especially since you've done nothing but help us all out. Specifically Anna who is prone to separation anxiety but all this time she hasn't even noticed that she's supposed to be sad over our absences because _she's been so busy having fun with you_ , and," 

Elsa stops. Inhales. Picks her words carefully. _Very carefully._

" I'm sorry about how I've acted earlier, Maren. I really am. But I'm telling you right now that I want you here. I really, really do." Elsa finishes, hoping she hasn't given too much away.

"Why me?" Maren asks.

"What?"

"It's not like there aren't other babysitters out there. Even if I were to leave, Anna could grow attached to someone else. And it's only for the summer. So I guess what I'm asking is," Maren pauses.

"Out of everyone you could have chosen, why me?"

( _Because,_ Elsa thinks but doesn't voice.

_Because somehow, on some level, I want you to choose me back._

_Because as much as I believe in fate and destiny, I believe we have to pick those things for ourselves too._

_Because I know that the universe crossed our paths for a reason, but I still need to walk on it myself._

_Because how could I not?)_

_"_ Because I want another chance." She says, hoping it will suffice. "To get to know you."

It takes a moment. But it happens.

Maren lights up.

(Like a star.)

(Like a wish.)

"Guess I'll see you tomorrow, Elsa." She says, retreating her hands back and into her pockets, walking away.

Elsa turns around herself, a list of questions preparing themselves in her mind for tomorrow.

If Maren's going to be a regular part of her life, Elsa is going to need to see those natal charts. That was non-negotiable.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Extra Prompt: A is B's younger sibling's babysitter


End file.
